


The day it all fell apart

by Werewolfqueen



Category: Team Fortress 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werewolfqueen/pseuds/Werewolfqueen
Summary: It was raining on the day that it all fell apart.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	The day it all fell apart

**Author's Note:**

> An idea that's been floating around the ol' brain for a while. Not sure how I feel it turned it out but I certainly enjoyed writing a bit it. I hope you're all well and enjoy.

It was raining when it all fell apart.  
Heavy, torrential rain that chilled the Mercenaries to the bone as they struggled to get the payload to it's destination. 

Demoman was just returning from resupplying when he exited the Red Base room. As soon as his foot hit the floorboard something felt off. It was quiet, he could hear the rain's steady thumping of the ground, no gunfire, no shouting, just the rain beating relentlessly. 

His knuckles tightened on his gun as he slowly made his way to where he was last on the battle field in the heat of the fight. His feet squelched in the mud and his shoulders were hunched against the freezing torrent of rain.  
He tried to calm the sinking feeling in his stomach. Everything was fine, Solider must have let off a few rockets and blown everyone up, it's happened before and everything would be right back to where it was soon enough. He took some deep breaths as he rounded the corner, swallowing his concerns and readying himself to jump back into the fray.

There was nothing. 

Just mud, shrapnel and more sodding rain.

Where was everyone?  
Engie had been right here before he left to get more ammo. He'd bumped into the Medic and the Heavy on his way back to base.  
Where were they all?  
They couldn't have all disappeared.

That sick, sinking feeling was back in his stomach, making his heart beat faster. His blood ran cold as he realised that something had gone horribly, horribly wrong. 

Suddenly there was a pained yelp from the other side of a mound of earth, not far from him. Demo rushed to clambered over it, nearly slipping on the wet ground in his heist.  
In the bottom of the gully, amidst the debris, the stones and the churned up earth lay a figure. 

It was the Sniper, laying in a pool of blood clutching his stomach with trembling hands. His face was drained of colour and the whites of his eyes were visible to Demoman even from that distance.

"Jesus Christ, Lad. What happened?" Demo shouted as he jumped down into gully, nearly loosing his footing as he dashed over to the Sniper.

As he reached Sniper he could see in his shaking hands were clutching his slithering, wet intestines. His whole stomach area had been ripped away.

"Medic!" He roared as he put his hands over Sniper's trying to put pressure on the wound or push the organs back where they belonged or something, he didn't know but he had to do something.

"Get off me, their not mine, get off me" The Bushman croaked, blood bubbling at his lips and trickling down his chin. His lanky body began to spasm as his long legs thrashed, churning up the bloody mud.  
Demo put one arm around his shoulders and kept the other hand at the wound.

"Shh, Lad. It's ok, it'll all be ok, we'll get you fixed and then, then" his voice trailed off. Demo looked at his friend, his eyes were dark and dilated and his chest rose and fell erratically in short, sharp, choking intakes of breaths.

"Medic!" he bellowed again, he could hear the horror in his voice as his call echoed around the base.

Where was the damned respawn? Sniper was clearly a dead man, why was it taking so long to pick him up?

"Come on, Sniper. You're alright. I promise you're going to be alright" 

Medic. Where the hell was Medic? Where was anyone?

"Help!" 

There was so much blood. There was never normally this much blood but both men were now coated in red stickiness that continued to determinedly ooze out of the Australian.  
How can one man have so much blood.  
The twitching was becoming less, his strong legs had fallen still and Sniper's breath was becoming more laboured and shallow, the shock had worn off and the darkness was starting to close in. 

"Come on now, Mate. Stay with me" Demo pleaded to the dying man, his eye stinging with salt as he realised he was crying, how long had he been crying?  
"Talk to me. Tell me the story of how you shot three men with one bullet, or how to make your wild stew, or about Drop bears. Tell me anything, Lad. Ya can't leave me here. We can't manage without you".

Sniper grabbed hold of Demo's hand weakly and looked at him as he strained to fill his lungs one more time. His teeth was covered in blood as he parted his champed lips. Demo lent down closer to him.

"Don't wanna go, Mate" he murmured huskily. 

Then he was gone. 

His sharp eyes became unfocused and dull as they gazed unseeingly up at the grey thunderous clouds. His chest stopped it's struggle and his hand fell limply from Demo's. 

Demo buried his face in the other man's neck. Praying that respawn would pick him up any moment, that they could laugh about how dramatic Demoman had become over a couple of beers in the warmth of their base that evening with the rest of their team safe around them. 

The seconds turned into minutes, minutes into hours and still Demo sat there praying to anyone listening, making deals with any thing willing that this was all just a bad dreamed that he'd wake up soon.

The rain continued to pour, chilling the Demoman's skin causing it to prickle and making his clothes stick to him. Far off a rumbling of thunder began to roll as the sky grew darker. Still Demo sat there cradling the stiffening cold body of his fallen friend, hoping against hope that this wasn't real. 

So deep was Demoman's grief that he didn't even feel the rival Scout's bullet ripping through his skull.


End file.
